Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is a 2007 adventure fantasy film. The plot follows the crew of the Black Pearl rescuing Captain Jack Sparrow (Johhny Depp), from Davy Jone's locker.thumb|300px|right PLOT To control the oceans, Lord Cutler Becket executes anyone associated with piracy. Beckett, who possesses Davy Jone's heart, orders Jones to destroy all pirate ships. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the colours" to compel the nine pirate lords comprising the Brethren Court to convene at Shipwreck Cove. However, Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Carabean, never appointed a successor. Captain Barbossa leads Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, and the crew of Black pearl to rescue Jack. Sao Feng, pirate lord of the South Chinese Sea, possesses a map to Davy Jone's Locker, where Jack is imprisoned. Will bargains with Feng for the Pearl in exchange for Sparrow, so Will can rescue his father from The flying Dutchmen. The crew journeys into the Locker and retrieves Sparrow. As the Pearl seeks an escape route, dead souls float past, including Elizabeth's father Weatherby Swann, who was murdered by Beckett. Tia Dalma reveals that Davy Jones was appointed by Calypso, Goddess of the Sea and his lover, to ferry the dead to the next world. In return, Jones was allowed to step upon land for one day every ten years to be with his love; when she failed to meet him, he abandoned his duty and transformed into a monster. After returning to the living world, the Pearl is ambushed by Sao Feng, who reveals his agreement with Will. Feng betrays Will, handing over the crew to Beckett in exchange for the Pearl. Beckett takes Sparrow aboard his vessel, the Endeavour, although Jack refuses to divulge where the Brethren Court will convene. Instead, Jack offers to lure the Court out in exchange for Beckett protecting him from Jones. Feng bargains with Barbossa to release the Pearl in exchange for Elizabeth, who he believes is Calypso trapped in human form. Feng's ship attacks the Endeavour, allowing Jack to escape. Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court trapped Calypso in human form so men could rule the seas. When Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, the mortally wounded Feng appoints Elizabeth as his successor. She and the crew are imprisoned in the Flying Dutchman's brig. Bootstrap Bill reveals to Elizabeth that the person who stabs Davy Jones' heart becomes the next captain of the Flying Dutchman. Admiral James Norrington frees Elizabeth and her crew. They escape to their ship, but Norrington is killed by a crazed Bootstrap Bill Turner. Will leaves a trail of corpses for Beckett's ship to follow. Jack catches Will and they discuss Davy Jones' heart. Jack suggests he stab the heart, to solve Will's conflicting obligations (freeing his father and Elizabeth), then tosses Will overboard after giving him his compass so Beckett can find Shipwreck Cove. Will is rescued by Beckett, and Davy Jones reveals that he masterminded Calypso's imprisonment. At Shipwreck Cove, the pirate lords present their nine "pieces of eight", but disagree over freeing Calypso. Barbossa calls upon Captain Teague, Jack's father and Keeper of the Pirates Code, to confirm that only a Pirate King can declare war. Elizabeth is elected King after Sparrow's vote for her breaks a stalemate. She orders the pirates to war. During a parley with Beckett and Jones, Elizabeth swaps Sparrow for Will after realizing Jack and Will plan to have Jack stab the heart; swapping Jack places him on the Dutchman with the heart. Barbossa steals Jack's "piece of eight". Barbossa uses the "pieces of eight" to free Calypso, who was bound as Tia Dalma. Will discloses that Davy Jones betrayed her to the Brethren Court. Her fury unleashes a maelstrom, in which the Dutchman and the Pearl battle. Sparrow escapes the Dutchman's brig and steals the Dead Man's Chest. Will proposes to Elizabeth and Captain Barbossa marries them in the midst of battle. Will boards the Dutchman to retrieve the chest, but is mortally wounded by Jones. Sparrow places his sword in Will's hand and helps Will stab Jones's heart before he dies. Jack and Elizabeth escape The Flying Dutchman as the crew place Will's heart in the Dead Man's Chest; the ship disappears into the whirlpool. Beckett moves to attack the Pearl. The Dutchman resurfaces with Will as the captain and the crew now human. The Dutchman and the Pearl destroy the Endeavour, killing Beckett. The surviving armada retreats. Will is bound to sail the sea as The Flying Dutchman's captain. Elizabeth bids Jack, Barbossa, and the crew farewell before Will and Elizabeth have one day together and consummate their marriage. He departs after giving Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa commandeers the''Pearl'', stranding Jack and Gibbs in Tortuga. Barbossa looks at the charts of the map for the Fountain of Youth with the crew, only to discover Jack cut out the middle. Jack sails from Tortuga in a small boat to find the Fountain of Youth. In a post-credits scene set ten years later, Elizabeth and her son watch from a seacliff as the Flying Dutchman appears with Will Turner aboard.